


We Should Do This More Often

by champagneandliterature



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, What did I write?, Why Did I Write This?, first time pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagneandliterature/pseuds/champagneandliterature
Summary: Lily wants to try something new with James but is in a little over her head. Who better to help her than her best friend Remus and his boyfriend Sirius.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106
Collections: 2020Kinktober





	We Should Do This More Often

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for The Restricted Section/Kinks of Knockturn Alley Kinktober 2020.  
> My kink was Anal play. 
> 
> A huge thanks to my beta Phoenixofslytherin without whom I would never have the guts to post anything and also have a million typos.

“Why don’t we do this more often? We used to hang out, just the two of us all the time in school,” Lily asked as she turned to face Remus on the sofa they were sharing. 

“Well,” Remus said as he took a sip of his wine, “at the time, Sirius and I were hiding our relationship, so we couldn’t very well be missing from the group all the time or people would have gotten suspicious.” 

Lily smiled. “Wow, and here I thought you wanted to be near me for my company. But it turns out I was just a decoy.”

Remus chuckled. “Of course you weren’t just a decoy. I enjoy your company. And you’re right we don’t spend enough time together just the two of us anymore, but we both have particularly demanding boyfriends.” 

Lily nodded her agreement. “More wine?” Remus asked as he noticed Lily finishing her glass. 

“Why not? I can always floo home, or stay in the extra room that you tell  _ certain _ people Sirius sleeps in.” 

“Do you need to bring that up? I’ll tell my parents soon I swear.” Remus said as he started walking to the kitchen. “Red or white?” He asked. 

“Well, that one was red so why change now?”

“Right, well the last two were red, so yeah, in the interest of consistency let’s stick with it.”

“Have we really had two bottles of wine?” Lily asked

“Well, yeah, but you know, werewolf metabolism. It doesn’t stay with me long. And I’ve had twice as much as you. Don’t worry.”

Remus re-entered the room and filled their glasses. “So is this the point in the night where we talk about the world’s two most high maintenance men?” She asked, chuckling. 

“Well, I suppose so. How are things with James?” Remus smirked.

“They’re fine.”

“Fine? That doesn’t sound fine.”

“Well the other night when we were, you know, I might have suggested something a little different.”

“Different how? Wait, do I want to know the answer?” 

“Well, you know James likes dirty talk,” 

“I didn’t know that, but now I do. Thanks for that, I guess?” Remus said jokingly.

“So, he’s into it, things are happening, and he wants me to talk dirty. So I start saying stuff, pretty tame stuff. And then he asks me to tell him a fantasy. So I think on it for a second and then I tell him that I want to fuck him.”

“I’m a little lost here. You told your boyfriend you want to fuck him and that’s different than what you normally say how?” Remus asked, looking confused. 

“Gods, do the three of you still share a brain? He had the same reaction. I repeated myself to him as I’ll now do to you.  _ I want to FUCK him _ .” She said emphasizing the “fuck” in the sentence. 

Remus choked a little on his sip of wine. “Oh! Yeah, I can see how that would be different than what you normally do.”

“Thanks for getting on the same track here.” Lily rolled her eyes and laughed, “Here’s the thing. He was super into it. The more I kept talking, the hotter it was getting, and then he was basically begging for it. I’ve never seen James Potter beg for anything in his life.”

“Surely you’re joking. He begged you for years to date him.” Remus replied wryly. 

“He doesn’t beg in the bedroom, Remus. Ever. He’s always sure of what he wants and how to get it. Not that he doesn’t take care of me. I am always 100 percent satisfied before he even thinks of himself. Now that I’ve mentioned this he wants it, and I want to give it to him.”

Remus suppressed his amusement at the pun and sipped more wine before he answered. 

“So what’s stopping you?”

“I think it’s pretty obvious don’t you?” She said incredulously. 

“I mean, yes, but you know they make...toys for that sort of thing. Toys that you wear so it’s as close to the real thing as possible.” 

Lily was blushing now. She took a drink from her glass before responding. 

“I’ve been to muggle shops, but everything they have looks a little…”

“Trashy?” Remus said. 

“Well, not necessarily trashy, just fake? And the thought of having to put on a harness and all those straps seems like the least sexy thing you could do in between foreplay and sex.”

“Wait there a second,” Remus said as he rose from the couch and headed to his bedroom. He came back a moment later with a catalog in his hand. 

“Have a look at this. It’s a wizarding sex shop catalog.”

“I didn’t even know this existed,” Lily said surprised. 

“It does. And they are very discreet. You owl in your order and it’s delivered directly to you, innocuously packaged so that only you’ll know what it is. You can also have them add a charm so that you are the only one that can open it.”

“Looks like you know a lot about this kind of thing,” she replied, smirking at Remus. 

“We’ve ordered some things in the past,” Remus said as Lily raised an eyebrow at him. “Things I’m not going to tell you about.”

“Oh, come on Remus! I just told you I want to fuck my husband with a strap on. I think we are beyond the point where we could be uncomfortable with each other.”

“Nevertheless, most of the items we’ve ordered are for Sirius, so it’s his business to tell.” Remus smiled and reached for the bottle of wine to top off their glasses. “Just take the catalog, Lily. Maybe you’ll find something you like.”

They finished their bottle of wine and he floo’d Lily home. He made sure she got there safely and floo’d back to his and Sirius’ flat. Sirius was still out with James so Remus changed and went to bed. 

He didn’t hear from Lily again until a week later when she came running out of the floo in their living room and scared both Remus and Sirius half to death. 

“Sweet Merlin woman! What if we were naked? What if we were blowing each other?” Sirius asked loudly. 

“Really Sirius? It’s 6 pm, on a Tuesday. It’s not exactly the sexiest day of the week, nor the time of night for it. I’m surprised you’re not eating dinner, to be honest.” Lily said, her voice full of snark. 

Sirius started to reply but Remus stood up from the couch and stopped him. 

“What Sirius means to say is that he’s glad you stopped by, but you scared the shit out of him. And while I’m always happy to see you, you look upset. What’s got you so worked up? Come into the kitchen with me, I’ll make some tea and we can talk.” Remus said as he put his arm around Lily’s shoulders and started walking her to the kitchen. 

“Hey! I like tea too!” Sirius complained. 

“Then come with us Padfoot. I didn’t know I had to invite you to your own kitchen for tea.” Remus replied sarcastically. 

Sirius followed the other two to the kitchen and sat at the table with Lily while Remus put the kettle on. He set three cups and the tea box on the table and sat down next to Sirius. 

“What’s got you spooked Red?” Sirius asked. 

“Ugh, Sirius, if you are involved in this conversation, you have to be discreet. You will let me get it all out before you judge or freak out. You will keep your comments to yourself. You will let the adults talk without interrupting. Understand me?” Lily said, much more intensely than she intended. 

“Number one- How dare you think that I can’t be discreet. Moony and I were fucking for YEARS before anyone found out-” Sirius said as Remus cut him off. 

“And how did people find out, Padfoot? Because you’re not exactly  _ discreet _ .”

“I’m going to ignore that because it’s not important now.  _ Almost  _ everyone knows now and it’s fine. Number two I would never freak out.” Remus and Lily both rolled their eyes at this. “Number three-I will do my best to keep comments to myself. Number four- I am physically and legally an adult too, so I should be able to be in the adult conversations” he said but again Remus and Lily rolled their eyes. “I will do my best to act like an adult when you talk.”

Lily nodded. “Okay, long story short. I was over last week and Remus gave me a catalog. I ordered something out of it, and now I don’t know what to do with it.”

Sirius raised his eyebrows but didn’t comment. The kettle whistled and Remus got up to grab it. He sat back down and made the tea. 

“So, what do you mean you don’t know what to do with it? I figured it would be pretty obvious what you do with it.” Remus said. 

“Yeah, so I know how to do that… part. But the thing itself is a little more than I bargained for.”

“That big huh?” Remus asked playfully

“No, it’s a normal size I guess. That’s not it. It’s just. It’s on and now it won’t come off.”

“What do you mean?” Remus inquired, suddenly very interested. 

“Exactly what I said. It’s on and I don’t know what the hell to do to get it off.” 

“Someone better tell me what the fuck we are talking about right now. What do you have on that you can’t get off? And if you got a catalog from Remus it can only be for books and I don’t see a book strapped to you. So spill it, Lily, what have you ordered?.” Sirius said, clearly annoyed at not being kept in the loop. 

“Sirius, what catalog could Lily possibly have borrowed from us that she wouldn’t want to talk about?” Remus asked him, not believing that his boyfriend could possibly be so slow to catch on. 

“Oh! Ok, I get it. Now you’re speaking my language. So what did you and Prongs order that you can’t take off hmmm? There are all sorts of things in that naughty little catalog you could have gotten. You really are a bad girl huh?” Sirius said teasing Lily mercilessly. 

Lily blushed, clearly embarrassed and furious at the same time. Her cheeks turned the same color as her hair as she spoke “A strap on Sirius. I bought a strap on, tried it on, and can’t get it off. Happy now?”

“Merlin. I didn’t know Prongs had it in him. Did he like it? I fucking bet he did. All those times he walked in on Remus and I had to have put the idea in his head at some point right? Good on you for being so open-minded.” 

“Are you kidding me, Sirius? We didn’t do anything. I put it on before I read all the directions and now it’s on and it’s fucking stuck!” Lily exclaimed. 

“Lily, just unbuckle it. It can’t be that hard.” Sirius said matter of factly. 

Lily ignored him now and looked at Remus. “The one I bought is magic, It's spelled to make it as realistic as possible.” She couldn’t figure out how to spell it any clearer for them. 

“Lily, I think I know what the issue is. Stop me if I’m wrong, but when you put it on, it transfigured… things didn’t it?” Remus asked gently and Lily nodded. 

Sirius clapped a hand over his mouth to hide his laughing. “NO! You’re walking around with a dick right now? I gotta see it!”

“Sirius, please,” Remus said, his eyes pleading. “Did you keep the directions?” he asked Lily. 

“If I had them would I be here?” she asked crossly. 

“Good point. I think you may have to...you know...”

“I don’t know actually,” she replied. 

Sirius stared at her. “I think what my darling boyfriend is trying to tell you, is that you have to come. If it works like a cock and it’s hard, the only way to get relief is to get off. Is it hard?” He asked, way too enthusiastically. 

“It wasn’t at first, then I was thinking about what I was going to do with it and yeah, I’ve had a fucking hard-on for an hour now!”

Both men cringed slightly. “Oh, so you’re both put off by it? That’s a little hypocritical.”

“No, love, the cringing was because we’ve both been there and know how uncomfortable that can be,” Remus said as he reached out to rub Lily’s back. 

“So just run home to James, bugger him and get it over with, no big deal,” Sirius said as Remus glared at him. 

“What’s stopping you?” Sirius asked. 

“I don’t know how to do it! I mean I understand the mechanics of it, but I don’t want to hurt him. He wants this, and I want him to like it. I don’t want to scar my husband for life you know!”

Remus nodded. “We can tell you what to do.” He said. 

“Or we could show you,” Sirius said huskily, looking at Remus. 

“What do you mean show me?” Lily asked, not bothering to hide the shock in her voice. 

“Lily, as much as I don’t want to agree with Sirius, short of drawing you pictures, it’s the best way to learn. You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to though. And you don’t have to actually participate. You can just watch and we’ll kind of explain things as we go.” 

Remus was nothing if not practical. Lily gulped down some tea, it had gone cold, but she needed to do something to break the tension. 

“It’s not like we haven’t had someone watch us before Lils,” Sirius said as he put his hand on Remus’ thigh under the table. “It turns me on. I like it a lot. And there are very few secrets left between all of us anyways. I mean you and Moony had sex when we were in school. And this time you’ll just be watching.”

“If you count making out and one awkward handjob as sex.” Lily said “Also we agreed never to tell anyone about that. Clearly only one of us has kept up their end of that bargain.” She said, obviously annoyed with the situation. 

“As I said, we have very few secrets between me, you, and James. And Remus and I have none.” 

“We can leave the room and let you think about it, Lily. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. Just sip your tea and we’ll leave you to think about it. No pressure.” Remus said. Sirius looked like he wanted to make a joke about something, but Remus shook his head quickly at him as they got up to walk to the living room. 

Lily sat at the table for a moment. The boys were right. If she was going to pull this off with James she needed to do it right. She needed to be confident in what she was doing and the only way to achieve that would be to know exactly how to do it. 

She stood up, finished her cold tea, and walked determinedly to the living room. She found Sirius sitting in Remus’ lap and Remus whispering in his ear. 

“Fuck it, let’s do it. And when I mean let’s, I mean you two do it and I’m going to watch.”

Sirius looked downright giddy as he grabbed Remus by the neck and yanked him closer. 

“Why don’t we go into the bedroom Pads. It’ll be a little easier.” 

They all moved to the bedroom and Sirius and Remus sat down on the bed as Lily chose the armchair that was adjacent to the bed. 

Sirius and Remus started kissing and it was nothing like the kissing Lily had seen them do in the past. They were going at each other like it was the last thing they would ever do, and It was incredibly erotic to watch. She felt the toy stirring to life under her skirt as she became incredibly aroused at the sight of the two beautiful men kissing and moaning into each other. 

Remus started unbuttoning Sirius’ shirt when Sirius stopped him with a hand on his chest. “I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but it feels weird without James here,” Sirius said, out of breath from the way Remus had been kissing him. 

Remus nodded his agreement. “You’re right. Lily, what if we all went back to your place and you talked to James and we see where this goes?”

“Are you sure? Do you think he’d be ok with that?” She asked.

“I think our Prongs is ok with more than you think Lily,” Sirius replied, fastening the buttons on his shirt. 

“Ok, but if it goes south, I’m wanking in the bathroom while you two distract him and we never talk about this again. And I mean that.” She replied authoritatively. 

The boys nodded and they all headed for the floo. 

They arrived at the cottage to James’ surprise. “Hi love,” he said as he kissed Lily’s forehead. She tried to keep her lower half far enough from him that he wouldn’t notice that not only did she have a cock now, but that she was achingly hard. Luckily James was oblivious at the best of times. “I didn’t know the boys were coming round. Want a drink, fellas?” He asked. 

“Sure Prongs,” Sirius replied. 

“I’ll help you with that dear,” Lily said as she followed James out of the room. 

“What a great surprise, Lily! Now we can have some drinks and get some takeaway and make a night out of it!” James proclaimed as he went to grab the Firewhisky and glasses from the cabinet. He started pouring when Lily asked, “Remember last week when we were, you know…” 

“Of course love,” he said as he poured the last glass, “how could I forget? You and that filthy mouth of yours,” he said as he stalked toward her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in close. “I’ve been dying to see what you were going to do about it.” He pulled her in close so their bodies were touching. He tipped his head to the side and raised an amused eyebrow. “Something you want to tell me, Lily?” There was no way he couldn’t feel her hardness between them

“Well Remus gave me this catalog full of magical sex toys and I ordered one. I put it on, and I can’t get it off. See, it’s spelled so that you have to… you know… before the spell wears off and you can’t take it off without  _ that  _ happening first. I didn’t know what to do. So I went over to ask Remus and then Sirius suggested I watch them, and then he just couldn’t do it without you knowing… and…” she trailed off, realizing she was rambling now. 

James tilted her chin up so that he could look her in the eyes. “Don’t be embarrassed, love. It’s really hot. The toy I mean. I don’t necessarily like that you felt like we couldn’t talk about it and that you wanted to watch our friends fuck to figure it out, but I get it. I definitely get it. So tell me, why did they come here with you?”

“Sirius couldn’t do it without you there and he thought that maybe you’d want to watch too. Or be involved. I don’t know. It’s all happening rather fast.” She said. 

“Ok, so my mates want to fuck in front of us so they can show you how to fuck me. Did I miss anything?” He said amused. 

“And they may have offered to let us join in.” 

“Got it. Ok so for the sake of being completely honest, I’ve seen them fuck. It’s hot. They are two of the most passionate people I’ve ever met and it’s hard not to get into it when they look like they do and love each other as they do. I’m not opposed to much. The only thing I want right now though is to get fucked by you. I can feel how turned on you are Lily. And it’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” He whispered the last bit in her ear before he nipped her lobe. “What we do with them is up to you, love. Whatever you want. I’ll do anything for you,” he said and kissed her. He leaned into it harder almost immediately and swiped his tongue across her lips to beg entrance into her mouth. She kissed him back equally as hard. She opened her mouth and it was a clash of tongues and teeth to see who would get the upper hand. 

Lily pulled away first. “Ok. I want to do this. I want to be with them. All of us. Together.” James pulled away, looked into her eyes to make sure she was certain, and nodded. “I’m going to go upstairs and get the room ready,” he said as he gulped down his shot of firewhisky. “Give this to the guys and tell them to follow you up when you’re ready.” He kissed her softly and apparated from the room. 

Lily entered the living room to see Sirius and Remus snogging on the couch. “Started up without us?” she asked. 

They pulled apart quickly, “Well the walls are thin Red, and look at Moony, how can I not want to kiss him every minute of the day.” Sirius said. 

Remus stood up and cleared his throat as Lily handed them each their shots. “So we’re doing this, all of us?” he asked. 

Lily nodded, Sirius winked and raised his glass “A toast to an interesting evening ahead.” and they all downed their shots. 

They followed Lily up the stairs to the bedroom. When they opened the door, James was sitting on the edge of the newly enlarged bed waiting for them. He was the first to speak. “She filled you in, I take it? And we’re all on the same page, right?” They all nodded. 

Remus, Lily and Sirius were now standing in front of James. Remus cleared his throat, turned to Lily and asked “Can I?” she nodded and Remus pulled her close, starting to kiss her. It started tentatively, with closed mouths that were a little dry. Then she felt a quiet growl come from the back of Remus’ throat. She threw her arms around his neck and he plunged his hand into her hair and passion exploded between them. 

Sirius sat down next to James. “You ok?” Sirius asked quietly, not meeting James’s gaze but just staring at his and James’ lovers. 

“Oddly yes,” James answered. “They’re gorgeous aren’t they?”. 

“They’re perfect, mate. And they’re ours.” Sirius agreed as he reached his palm out to hold James’ hand in a comforting gesture they had been sharing since they were eleven. “You sure you want Lily to fuck you?” Sirius asked. 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything, mate. I want it. She wants it, and I want to give her everything.” Sirius nodded. Things were getting even more heated between Lily and Remus. Remus’ hands were roaming all over Lily’s body and the sounds they were making were hard to ignore. Both James and Sirius palmed their own cocks through their trousers with their free hands at the same time to try to relieve some pressure. 

Sirius cleared his throat. “Uh hem. Loves, we uh, like what we’re seeing but try to save some for us, yeah?” 

Remus and Lily broke away from each other and looked at James and Sirius. Lily noticed them holding hands but didn’t say anything. They had always been affectionate with each other and she wanted James to be as comfortable as possible. She walked over and pulled James up and started kissing him. “Feel me, James,” she whispered. “Feel how hard I am for you”. James obliged and snaked his hand down in between them. 

“Gods Lily, you’re so hard. I can’t wait for you to fuck me,” he said as he tried to pump Lily’s cock through the fabric of her skirt. Remus and Sirius however, were getting ahead of the other two and had their shirts off and Remus’ lips were latched to Sirius’ neck as he started to unbuckle Sirius’ belt. 

“Remus, show me what to do,” Lily said. 

“Prongs, you ok with that?” Remus asked. 

“Yes, fuck, as long as one you does something,” James said, his voice strained. 

“Take your clothes off James,” Lily demanded. He nodded and did what he was told. James had no qualms about his body. He knew it was perfect from years of quidditch, and he shared a dorm with Sirius and Remus so there wasn’t much they hadn’t seen before. It didn’t bother him at all to be naked in front of them

“Get up on the bed James. On your hands and knees. Arse to me.” Remus said. James quickly kissed Lily and did as Remus bid. 

“Sirius take off your clothes and go sit by his head so that you can talk him through it.” Sirius immediately obeyed. 

“Lily, take your clothes off too. I want to see you.” Remus said huskily, making it clear who was in charge tonight. She obliged and Remus sucked in his breath. “You’re beautiful, love. Don’t be embarrassed.” He leaned in to whisper in her ear. “The toy is hot as hell. It looks perfect and real. This is going to be amazing. I promise.” He kissed her cheek and took his clothes off too. 

“Aren’t you forgetting about me?” James said from his position on the bed. 

“Of course not James. This is going to feel weird and a little cold. But just relax. Trust me.” Remus muttered a spell and James gasped as he felt cool gel coat his passage and drip out a little. 

“I’ll teach you the spell later. Now I’m going to show you how to do this. Start with one finger.” Remus said as he teased around James’ entrance.

“Relax Jamie, it won’t hurt if you’re not tense. Remus is  _ very  _ good at this” Sirius said huskily into James’s ear. James tried his hardest to relax as the tip of Remus’ finger entered him. He groaned. 

A moment later, Remus’ whole finger was stroking in and out of James. “More.” James managed to mutter. Remus added another finger and James keened. Lily was watching with rapt attention as Sirius whispered dirty words of encouragement in James’ ear. 

“Lils, there’s a spot we’re trying to find a few inches in and down at this angle. You’ll know when you hit it.” James screamed as Remus found his prostate. “That’s it,” Remus said smugly. 

“Now you try,” he said as he pulled his fingers out. Lily smiled and slid first one then two of her fingers inside her boyfriend pushing them in and out leisurely. “Push down a little, there that’s it,” Remus said as she found the spot she was looking for and James started begging for more. 

Remus moved to stand behind her. “Can I touch you Lils?” he asked. She added another finger to James and he started rocking back onto her fingers as she nodded to Remus. Remus reached around and wrapped a hand lightly around her cock. She moaned in pleasure. “Oh Gods Remus, it feels so good.”

“Just wait until you’re fucking James with it, love. It’s the best feeling in the world. Are you ready for her Prongs?” 

James moaned out a yes and Remus lined Lily’s cock up with James’ entrance. “Kiss me, Sirius, distract me,” James said. Sirius looked at Remus and Remus nodded giving Sirius the reassurance he needed to lean down and kiss James. It was slow and languid, nothing like the kisses Sirius had shared with Remus earlier that evening. 

James was a great kisser Sirius thought, just as he felt all the air in James' lungs exit him. He pulled back a little “It’s ok Jamie, you’re doing great. Once it’s all the way in it’ll start to feel amazing.” James nodded and they started to kiss again. 

Lily pushed into James slowly, with Remus guiding her from behind with one hand on her hip and the other on her opposite shoulder blade. “You’re doing amazing love. How does it feel?” Remus said into her ear. 

“So. Fucking. Tight. James, you are so tight, so hot, it’s almost too much.” She replied Remus pushed her a little further and until she was fully seated inside her boyfriend. 

“Give him a minute to get used to it. He’ll tell you when he’s ready for you to move.” Remus said as he kissed Lily’s neck.

“You have to move. I need you to move.” James choked out. 

Remus pulled on Lily’s hip to pull her out of James and started helping her thrust, first slowly and then more enthusiastically. 

“Fuck, it feels so fucking good,” she said as Remus sucked on her neck while she fucked James. 

“Oh, my gods. Lily, I love your cock. So good, love.” James moaned. 

Sirius was just watching the whole thing, staring into Remus’ eyes. “Sirius, can I... can I touch you?” James pleaded. 

“Of course, Jamie” Sirius answered, then sat up on his knees in front of James. “I want to blow you while she fucks me,” James whispered. Not one to back down, Sirius took his cock in his hand and guided the head into his friend’s mouth. “Oh fuck Prongs. Your mouth. I didn’t know.” Sirius groaned at the feeling of James’ lips around his prick. 

“Fuck I’m gonna come, James. I can’t hold out. It’s too tight, too wet.” Lily said as she picked up the pace and fucked into James like he had done to her so many times before. She started seeing stars and screamed his name as she shot come deep inside of him. It was both the best and strangest orgasm she had ever had. 

“Pull out slow love,” Remus said, still behind her. She pulled out and the toy fell to the floor in front of her. She lightly kicked it out of the way. 

“Can I?” Remus asked. 

“Ask James, if he can talk that is.” She chuckled as she watched her boyfriend suck Sirius’ cock deeper into his mouth. 

“James, can I fuck you,” Remus said huskily. James pulled back from Sirius’ cock. 

“Yes, Moony, do it. I need it,” he replied wantonly. 

Remus lined himself up then paused, “Sirius, lie down so James can blow you that way. Lily, go sit on Sirius’ face,” he directed them. Lily looked at him incredulously, “Don’t worry love, I think he remembers what to do.” Remus said smiling. They all did as they were told and Remus slid inside James. Once he was ready he started fucking into James like his life depended on it. James screamed around Sirius’ cock and Sirius growled into Lily’s pussy. 

Sirius was the first to come, he warned James, but James held him down and swallowed, earning a “Good boy” from Remus who was still fucking him within an inch of his life. Lily came next, moaning out Sirius’ name. Remus reached around to grab James’ cock and it only took one stoke before James was screaming obscenities and all of their names. Remus came last as the spasms from James’ orgasm milked his cock. 

They all pulled off of each other and tried to catch their breath. Remus muttered quick scourgify charms to clean up, and they all sat on the bed and stared at each other in shock. 

“That was…” Lily started. 

“Incredible. “ James finished. “Lily you were perfect. And we are definitely doing this again.” 

“This? All of us? Or this, as in me fucking you?” she asked. 

“Yes,” James replied simply and they all laughed

‘Everyone ok?” Remus asked.

They all said yes. “Well I’m knackered, and I’m not letting this big comfy bed go to waste. Let’s all have a liedown and we’ll do breakfast in the morning and we can fuck again. But this time I’m on the receiving end from all of you.” Sirius said with a grin. They all rolled their eyes at him and wrapped themselves around in each other and fell asleep, sated and happy.


End file.
